Mario
Mario is a heroic plumber who stars as the main character in the the popular Mario series. Mario is known for saving Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom's enemy, Bowser, in many of his games. Mario is also the mascot of Nintendo and has been known as the most famous video game character of all time. Biography Mario is a plumber, born in the Mushroom Kingdom, who has starred in many adventures. He was brought to his parents by the Stork in the Mushroom Kingdom, around the same time as his twin brother Luigi. Baby Mario met Yoshi one day and they became good friends. However when they were three years old, their parents were worried because the Mushroom Kingdom was being attacked by Baby Bowser. They were both sent to Brooklyn, New York to live. When they were grown ups, they became what they are now, plumbers and started a new shop, Mario Bros. Plumbing. One day while working on the sewers, Luigi accidentally fell in a giant pipe. Mario was very shocked, and decided to jump in with Luigi. They both ended in the place that was their actual home, however they didn't remember that they lived in the Mushroom Kingdom, because it was a long time ago! Mario fell in love with Pauline (his ex-girlfriend) first who was kidnapped by Donkey Kong (aka Cranky Kong) and Mario saved her. Mario and Luigi tried many times to get out of the Mushroom Kingdom, but after Mario met Princess Peach and fell in love with her, he decided to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom and save her kingdom from Bowser and his army of Koopas. One day, when Mario didn't have to save Peach from Bowser, he, Peach, Toadsworth, and a few Toads toke a vacation on Isle Delfino. Of course, Bowser ruined it. Another time, Mario and Luigi had to travel the galaxy to find Peach. Since then Mario has been going to Mario Parties, sports tournaments, and even brawls with his girlfriend. Mario still lives in the Mushroom Kingdom today. Appearance .]] In Mario's current appearance, Mario wears blue overalls with yellow buttons, a plain red shirt, a red hat with a red M'' on it, brown shoes, and white gloves that look similar to Mickey's. Mario has a round nose, a bumpy black Italian mustache, brown hair, and is also a bit overweight. Mario looks a lot like his brother, Luigi except his shirt and hat is green (with an ''L on it), his overalls are a darker blue, his face is pointier, his mustache is less bumpy, and he is less overweight. Mario's clothing changed over the games. His overall's and shirt's colors were switched around and Luigi's physical looked just like Mario's. Mario's new appearance has not changed for a long time and is the same in many of the spin off games. The Mushroom Kingdom Ends With You version of Mario is quite bit different from his mainstream counterpart, starting with appearance. He is also more brooding, rarely ever smiling. He also appear in Super Sam Squad series, who is rival at the start but also befriend Sam for stopping Clarx. In Super Sam Squad 2: Mas Crisis, he will help you to clear hard levels via Super Guide. Abilities & Power Ups ::Main Article: Mario's Power-Ups Mario has many abilities throughout his many games. Mario's most oldest abilities include his Super Mario power up which makes Mario bigger after he eats a Super Mushroom, Fire Mario which makes Mario able to shoot fireballs after getting a Fire Flower, and Invincible Mario which makes Mario invincible after touching a Starman. Mario has many normal moves such as punching, kicking, and jumping super high. Other than the basic power ups mentioned above, Mario has found power ups in many galaxies far far away like the Bee Mushroom making Mario a Bee, Boo Mushroom making Mario a Boo, Spring Mushroom making Mario be inside a spring, and Ice Flower which makes Mario freeze and skate on water or in newer games, makes him be able to shoot Ice Balls. Mario is one the the many characters in the Mario series that can't use magic unless he gets a power up. Mario also uses many kinds of suits, including Raccoon (flying higher), Frog (jumping higher and swimming better), Tanooki (flying and transform into a statue), Hammer (throwing hammers and immune for some fireballs), and the more recent Penguin Suit (sliding, swimming better and shooting ice balls). He also uses Blue Shells to turn into Shell Mario, giving the ability to slide like a Koopa Shell. It can even use it to swim faster. The Bullet Suit let him transform into Bullet Mario, giving the power to act like a Bullet Bill when in midair, and can change direction so it can fly. However, it stops immediately with flying when hitting the wall. The Mega Mushroom makes Mario to huge size, but the Mini Mushroom to teeny-tiny size. Eventually, Blooper Suits let Mario swim better and squirt ink. Finally, a Red Star makes Mario able to fly (again), and levitate in the air. RenarioExtreme series Mario appears in some of the Renan! Chinese anime episodes. He is a teacher in the north Asia School. Along with Sonic and the other video game characters, he helps Renan in his adventures. Mario also has a Chinese accent in the series. Gallery For more pictures, see Fantendo's Image Gallery. File:215px-MarioMP8a.png|Super Mario MHL File:Mario!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|Mario Land Motion File:Marioo.png|Mario Party (series) File:120px-MPDSMario.jpg|Mario Party (series) File:MarioRevolution.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Wilds of the Mushroom Kingdom File:MarioT.png|Mario Tennis (series) File:MSB_Mario.jpg|Mario Baseball (series) File:Mario_golf_advance_tour_render_01.jpg|Mario Golf (series) File:GuitarMario.png|Mario Rock World File:MarioRunning.jpg|Mario & Sonic (series) File:SUPER_CROSS_ARMS_MARIO.jpg|Dance Dance Revolution Wii: Mario Mix File:MarioPiT.png|Mario & Luigi (series) File:Mario.jpg|Super Smash Bros. (series) File:Mario (2).jpg|Super Mario Galaxy 2.5 File:100px-Mega_MarioBros.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. 2 MarioThumbsUp.PNG|Super Mario Micro Mario run.png File:NSMBDIY_Mario_Jump.png|''New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.'' File:MarioNew.png|''Super Mario Nation'' MarioHandsUp.PNG|Mario striking a pose. Mario......png|Mario & Luigi:Return of the Shroobs 3D Version 119px-Mario_riding_Yoshi.png|Mario and Yoshi in Super Mario Musical Mario jumping.png|Mario jumping mario_sports_mix_conceptart_3JWk4.png|Mario slam dunking a flaming basketball. MarioFortuneSt.png marioo.jpg|''Mario'' as he appears in Super Mario Dodgeball!! File:NSMBWiiUMario.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii U'' MarioStreet.png MarioMushroomWar.png|Mario as he appears in Super Mario: War for the Mushroom Kingdom (Version 2) Related Articles *'Paper Mario' - The paper version of Mario that stars in the Paper Mario Series. *'Baby Mario' - The baby version of Mario, used mostly in the Yoshi Series. *'Dr. Mario' - Mario as a doctor that appears in the Dr. Mario Series. Category:Mario Kart Superstar!!! Category: Allies Category: Bosses Category: Enemies Category: Villains Category: Characters Category: Super Paper Bros. Characters Category: Super Mario:Dark Tide Category: Playable Characters Category: Final Bosses Category:Hostages Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category: Nintendo Civil War Category:Super Smash Bros. eXtra Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Mario Rocket Baseball Category:Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. War Characters Category:Mario Forever Series Category:Mario Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Mascots Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:McToons Category:RenarioExtreme series Category:Based off real life people Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:Males Category:Mario Kart: Turbo Circuit Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Rescue Team Category:Super Smash Bros. (TV series) Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario Series Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Super Sam Squad Series. Category:Mario Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Stars Category:Main Heroes Category:Mario's Power-Ups Category:Super Koopa Mario! Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Smash Bros. World Dominations